Love & Magic: The Fire Dragon and the Celestial Spirit Mage
by DarkChild316
Summary: Natsu and Lucy spend the day out on a date at the annual Rainbow Sakura Blossom-Viewing Festival before returning to Lucy's apartment for a different kind of fun. Natsu/Lucy. For shinji01kari. Please R&R.


Welcome back everyone and welcome to the fourth installment of my _**Love & Magic**_ series. And this is where things get interesting as this installment features one of my two favorite pairings in _**Fairy Tail**_ of Natsu and Lucy.

This lemon is dedicated to the amazing lemon writer _**shinji01kari**_ , who I can honestly say is without question the best _**Fairy Tail**_ writer on this site, and maybe alive. He recently made his return after a two year absence so this story is a welcome back present to him. So let's get this show on the road.

Summary: Natsu and Lucy spend the day out on a date at the annual Rainbow Sakura Blossom-Viewing Festival before returning to Lucy's apartment for a different kind of fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Fairy Tail**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: As with my last story, this takes place after the Tartarus Arc and as with the last story Fairy Tail has never disbanded and instead the guild was rebuilt shortly after the end of the war with Tartarus.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat on a bench in Magnolia South Gate Park in the afternoon waiting for her date to arrive. It had been a year since the end of the guild war with Tartarus and it was the time of the yearly Rainbow Sakura Blossom-Viewing Festival in Magnolia Town.

This was her first time going to the festival since she had been sick the last time the festival took place, but now she looked forward to enjoying the festival not just with her date, but with all of her fellow guild mates who were attending the festival as well.

"I wonder how much fun I'll have at the festival this year. With this being my first time going to one I don't really know what to expect." Lucy said to herself as she examined the blue skirt and blue and white low-cut shirt she wore.

"Don't worry about it, you'll love the festival and there's plenty to do so you should have a good time." she heard someone say and she looked behind her and saw Natsu Dragneel standing with his ever-present smile on his face.

Today Natsu wore a red trench coat over his usual black waistcoat with gold trim with his bare chest exposed, white knee-length trousers, black open-toed sandals and his trademark scaled scarf that he'd received from his adoptive father Igneel so many years ago.

"You startled me Natsu." Lucy said as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Sorry about that Luce, I'm on time though aren't I?" Natsu asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I was spacing out. Anyway, hello Natsu how has your day been today?" Lucy asked him.

"Can't complain, it's been good so far. But it's even better now." Natsu said as he stared at Lucy and she blushed at this.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that outfit looks hot on you. It really brings back a lot of memories." Natsu said and Lucy smiled at him.

"I guess it does doesn't it. Speaking of memories, it's been a while since I've seen you wear that outfit." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I had to throw everything in the wash this morning. And this was the only thing I had left." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Then stop putting your laundry off." Lucy chastised before she took Natsu's arm.

"I can't believe we both dressed in the same kind of outfits we wore the day we first met. What are the chances of that?" Lucy said.

"Well if we see each other every day for a year…" Natsu began to say.

"Stop that was a rhetorical question smarty. Come on let's go." Lucy grinned as she led Natsu along into the festival. The two of them enjoyed the sights and sounds of the festival before they ran into Levy and Gajeel who were also on a date at the festival and Levy was carrying a large stuffed rabbit in her arms.

"Levy, how are you enjoying the festival so far?" Lucy asked he best friend.

"It's going great so far, in fact Gajeel just won me this stuffed animal about a moment ago." Levy said as she held up the plush rabbit.

"How did you do that Gajeel?" Natsu asked the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Well there are some carnival games that they have around here, as well as some gambling games for money prizes, like that one over there." Gajeel said as he pointed to a game called "Untouchable" that looked like a western alleyway with a wooden gate and a robot that looked like a western gunslinger at the end of the alley.

"So how do you play?" Natsu asked and Levy pointed to the opening gate.

"You enter through that gate and go down the alley dodging the Gunslinger's bullets. The Gunslinger uses blanks in his weapon and your goal is to try and get as close to him as you can without getting shot."

"The entry fee for the game is 1,000 Jewel. If you can get to the Gunslinger and touch him, you win all the cash everyone's put into the jackpot since the last time it was beaten." Levy said as she pointed to the jackpot display where it was currently lit up at 304,000 Jewel.

"All of it, now that is a hell of a lot of money!" Natsu said in amazement.

"Well that's the thing, no one's beaten the son of a bitch. Once you get about eight meters away from the Gunslinger, he switches to this lightning fast quick draw mode. The game does have a laser sights assist to help the player see the path the bullets will take, but by the time you see it, it's too late." Gajeel explained.

"Look another sucker's stepping up to add to the jackpot." Levy whispered to the three mages as they saw a group of three male mages step up with the leader, a man with black hair in a crew cut style wearing sunglasses and a brown leather vest and black leather pants and boots.

"Today's the day boys, here goes nothing." the man said as he deposited 1,000 Jewel into the game and got ready to enter the gate.

"I'm gonna blast you from here to the moon ya varmint." the Gunslinger said while pointing to the man at the entrance to the gate. And a crowd of people had gathered to see the latest attempt at the game.

"Watch me clear the biatch in nothing flat." The man in the vest said.

"That jackpot's yours man." One of his two buddies, a heavy set, and tan-skinned mage said.

"Yeah you know it." The vested man said as a lacrima orb lit up in front of him.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" The Lacrima Orb signaled before the gate opened and the man took off down the alley toward the gunslinger before he stopped and balanced himself on one leg as three bullets went flying by him before he took off and ran again.

"Run man you got this." the man's other buddy, a spiky-haired redhead wearing a muscle shirt and combat fatigues and boots shouted as the crowd cheered him on before the man stopped again and got in a two-point stance with his arms fanned out.

"I'll kill ya." the Gunslinger said as he shot three more bullets at the man that flew right past him.

"Whatever." The man confidently said as he continued to run before he reached the ten meter mark and the Gunslinger reloaded his gun and quickly fired again.

"You loser." the Gunslinger said as his first two shots missed, the third knocked the man off-balance causing him to stumble and fall before the Gunslinger finished him off with three shots to the chest that hit their target.

"Game over Hoss." the Gunslinger said as he put his gun away and the jackpot increased to 305,000 Jewel.

"Well that guy sucked ass. He never stood a chance." Gajeel laughed.

"But do you guys see what we mean, that alley is so narrow that you can't move too far to either side, and you're forced to charge the Gunslinger head-on. That ten meter mark is about as far as anyone has gotten so far." Levy said and Natsu looked at the game with a determined eye as the vest-clad man exited the alleyway.

"I get it now, if I wait to see the laser sights, it'll be too late." Natsu said as he began to walk to the entrance to the game.

"Wait Natsu where are you going?" Levy asked.

"I'm about to try out this game and see if I can win that jackpot." Natsu said.

"Natsu weren't you just listening to Levy? That game is rigged, there's no way you can beat it." Lucy protested.

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Natsu said as he looked back at her with a smile, before he stepped up and deposited 1,000 Jewel into the game.

"Hey guys, 100 Jewel says the Dragon Slayer gets it out of the gate." The vested man said to his two buddies.

"Whoa, that's the most handsome target I've ever seen before." one of the female spectators said.

"Let's stick around and watch him get owned." another female spectator said.

"Well, he can't say we didn't warn him." Lucy said as she shook her head with Levy while Gajeel watched with interest in his eyes as the Lacrima Orb lit up again.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" The Lacrima Orb signaled before the gate opened and Natsu took off like a rocket.

"I'll kill ya." the Gunslinger said as three laser sights lit up from his gun, one at Natsu's leg, one at his chest, and one at his head. Natsu leaped to his right to quickly dodge the bullets while still moving forward and he began running in a zig-zag pattern.

"You loser." the Gunslinger said as three more sights lit up, one at Natsu's head and the other two at his chest. Natsu quickly ducked out of the way all the while without slowing down his momentum.

"No way." Levy said in amazement.

"You're kidding." Lucy said to herself as Natsu jetted past the ten meter mark.

"He's already passed the ten meter mark." The vested man said.

"That is one fast dragon slayer." his heavy-set friend said as they watched the Gunslinger switch to his quick draw mode and reload his weapon.

"Die, ya varmint." the Gunslinger said as he fired off six more shots that Natsu easily dodged while still speeding at the Gunslinger who reloaded his weapon with lighting speed.

"I'll blast ya to hell." the Gunslinger said before he shot six more bullets at Natsu that he slid to dodge before continuing his charge.

"Looks like someone's out of bullets." Natsu said before he sensed more shots coming and sure enough the gunslinger pointed the gun at Natsu from about two meters away and fired lasers at him which Natsu speedily leaped to dodge before landing swiftly on his feet and touching the gunslinger.

"NOOOO!" the Gunslinger said before falling to his knees just as the jackpot was deposited out of a chute for Natsu to collect much to the shock of all the spectators present (except for Gajeel). Natsu gathered up all his winnings in a large sack before exiting the alley.

"What the hell was that?" the man in the vest said.

"That was amazing." his spiky-haired friend said as Lucy walked up to him with a stunned look on her face.

"Oh my god those were some of the most amazing reflexes I've ever seen. I mean, at the end you dodged his lasers from about two meters away. That's virtually impossible to pull off." Lucy said in disbelief.

"Lucy's right Natsu, at that range the time between you seeing the laser sights for the shots and the shots fired…well that's it there shouldn't have been any time at all." Levy said as equally shocked as Lucy and Gajeel just grinned.

"That's the point, he didn't have to see the shots. He just predicted when and where they would be fired and reacted to it." Gajeel smirked.

"So you noticed huh, I figured since it was a game of dodging bullets, I'd just predict the laser sights for the shots, you know predict the predictions." Natsu grinned and the other spectators whispered in shock at his words while Lucy shook her head.

"Natsu, you never cease to amaze me." Lucy said as she and Natsu parted ways with Gajeel and Levy and continued on through the festival.

"Hey Lucy, what do you want to do now?" Natsu asked his blonde girlfriend.

"I'm actually feeling kinda hungry, why don't we get something to eat." Lucy responded.

"Sounds good to me, let's get some food, my treat." Natsu said as they went to order some food that they could eat while watching the blossom-viewing that was taking place in about an hour.

 _ **~One hour later at dusk~**_

Natsu and Lucy sat out on a hill overlooking Magnolia South Gate Park as they enjoyed their dinner of teriyaki chicken and fried noodles that they had brought while enjoying the view of the Rainbow Sakura Blossoms that lit up the park.

Many of Natsu and Lucy's other guild mates were also in attendance at the viewing. Gray was resting against a tree with Juvia resting her head against the Ice Devil Slayer's chest. Gray had unsurprisingly stripped down to his boxers much to Juvia's delight as she rubbed her hand on Gray's toned chest while swooning over his toned body.

Lucy shook her head as she looked and spotted Levy sitting in Gajeel's lap cuddling close to him while Gajeel had his arm wrapped possessively around Levy's petite frame. Lucy's eyes then spotted Mirajane sitting nearby on a picnic blanket with Laxus's head resting on her breasts with Mirajane running her hands through his hair.

She then looked to see Evergreen sitting under another tree with Elfman's head nestled onto her breasts while she ran her hands across Elfman's massive chest. Not far away she saw Lisanna enjoying the sights with Freed (who had been courting the youngest member of the Take Over Siblings) while Freed was playing a flute.

Lucy then turned her attention to Alzack and Bisca who were both watching the festival with their daughter Asuka and little Asuka watched the falling Sakura petals in fascination while trying to catch the glowing petals. Lucy chuckled before she spotted someone else out of the corner of her eye and smiled before tapping Natsu on his shoulder.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu asked at he was eating a piece of the teriyaki chicken they'd purchased earlier.

"Look over there." Lucy said as she pointed to another blossom tree and Natsu looked and smiled. Sitting under another tree was Wendy and Romeo who were engaged in a sweet, yet loving kiss. Lucy smiled at her younger sister figure as she knew that she's been crushing on Romeo for a while now and she was happy they were finally together.

"Aren't those two the cutest couple?" Lucy said and Natsu smiled.

"They look great together alright, but I still think we hold the title of being the best couple." Natsu said as he gobbled down another piece of teriyaki chicken while Lucy chuckled at him.

"You know it's funny, when I first met you years ago, I thought you were an attractive guy and all, but I never guessed that you and I would be together, mostly because I didn't think a guy like you would ever be interested in me." Lucy grinned.

"I can't believe you'd say that Lucy. I've loved you from the day we first met. The first time I laid eyes on you it was like love at first sight. I thought to myself: "one day I'm gonna make that girl mine." Natsu said and Lucy looked at him surprise.

"Natsu, you really mean that?" Lucy asked.

"Of course Lucy, that's why I always went to so many lengths to see you Happy, it's why I've always been so protective of you. I love you Lucy, my heart has always been yours." Natsu smiled at Lucy and she smiled back as Natsu ate some more of his noodles before she got an idea.

When there was just one string of noodle hanging from Natsu's mouth, she bit down on the noddle and Natsu was a little shocked at Lucy's boldness as they were now connected at the mouth by the noddle before she closed the gap between their mouths and kissed him.

Lucy and Natsu's eyes immediately closed and he took his hand and placed it on his shoulder while she used her hand to stroke his cheek. Both their tongues slipped into each other's mouths and sensuously rubbed against each other while their fingers locked on their other hands. Their kiss lasted for quite a while before they broke the kiss and Natsu licked his lips.

"Now that was tasty." Natsu said and Lucy giggled at him.

"The noodles or the kiss?" Lucy asked knowing he meant the kiss and Natsu just winked at him before he looked at the bag of jewel he had won earlier.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here Lucy, this is yours." Natsu said as he handed the bag of jewel to a surprised Lucy.

"Natsu, you won this in that game fair and square. I can't take this." Lucy politely declined.

"Oh yes you can, besides I won that for you anyway. I don't need it so you can have it." Natsu said and Lucy smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Hey Natsu, would you like to spend the night at my place tonight." Lucy asked.

"Sure, I was actually planning to come over tonight anyway." Natsu answered.

"Like you do every day; why am I not surprised?" Lucy quipped while rolling her eyes and Natsu nervously grinned.

"To be honest I've kinda gotten used to it by now. Come on, let's go home." Lucy said as she and Natsu gathered their leftover food and they left for Lucy's apartment.

~Minutes later back at Lucy's apartment~

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed with his shirt and sandals off and the only thing he had on now was his pants and boxers. Lucy was currently in the bathroom showering and changing into her nightwear and Natsu patiently waited for his girlfriend to emerge and join him in bed.

"Hey Natsu, sorry that took so long." Lucy said and Natsu looked up as Lucy exited the bathroom and he blushed and his eyes went wide like a deer in the headlights at what she had on. Lucy was wearing a pink lace bra that could barely hold in her deep cleavage and a pair of pink lace panties that highlighted her curvy waist and hips.

"L-Lucy, what the hell have you got on?" Natsu asked her while covering his nose to prevent the oncoming nosebleed at his girlfriend's attire.

"Oh come off it Natsu, it's not like you've never seen me like this before with all the times you've broken into my room uninvited. Besides, this was all I had left for sleepwear." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes as she joined Natsu on the bed.

She placed herself in Natsu's lap while resting her head on his chest and she smirked to herself as she felt Natsu tense up as her plan to seduce Natsu was going smoothly before she got another idea to add a little more fuel to the fire (pun fully intended).

"Hey Natsu, can I ask you something I've been meaning to ask you for a while?" Lucy sweetly asked.

"Sure Luce, what is it." Natsu responded

"What was going through your mind years ago during the fight at the Grand Magic Games when you groped my breasts the way you did." Lucy asked and Natsu nearly burned them both from embarrassment at the memory of accidentally groping Lucy's ample mounds.

"Um…w-well it…it was an accident Lucy. I wasn't even thinking when I did it. I just saw that you'd been stripped of your clothes by that lecherous dragon and the first thing I thought to do was help you try and cover up."

"I didn't mean to grope you like that though, it just happened so fast that it was the first thing I could think of to cover up the sight of your huge tits. It was such a spur-of-the-moment thing that I don't even remember what it was like." Natsu admitted and Lucy smirked hearing that.

"Is that so, well how about I refresh your memory?" Lucy said before she did something that completely shocked Natsu, she reached back and undid her bra strap letting it fall off releasing her breasts before she took the stunned Dragon Slayer's hands and placed them on her huge assets.

"Lucy, what in the hell are you doing?!" Natsu yelled before Lucy gave him a seductive stare with a cute pout on her lips.

"What's wrong Natsu, I was just helping you to remember how it felt to grope me, or could it be that you don't find me attractive." Lucy pouted with crocodile tears forming in her eyes.

"No that's not it at all Lucy, it was just that you surprised me that's all. But are you sure you wanna do this?" Natsu asked Lucy before she smiled and kissed him.

"I've never been surer of anything I've ever wanted more that I want you right now." Lucy declared and Natsu just smiled before flipping Lucy onto her back and kissing her once again while groping her ample tits.

Natsu palmed Lucy's breasts and caressed the ample orbs while their tongues sensuously danced in each other's mouths. Lucy placed her palm on Natsu's face and tenderly stroked his cheek while moaning into the kiss from the pleasure Natsu's groping brought her.

Their tongues wrestled one another while Natsu's hands circled her tits before pinching her nipples. Lucy whimpered into their kiss as their tongues licked and slobbered against one another and her legs cringed in pleasure as her arousal grew with each passing minute.

Natsu sensed her arousal and smiled as he broke the kiss with Lucy and began trailing burning kisses down Lucy's curvaceous frame. Starting at her neck, Natsu kissed and licked his way down Lucy's collarbone while tenderly biting into her neck with his sharp canines making the blonde whimper in pleasure.

Natsu continued to kiss his way down her body before stopping at her breasts. He licked his lips before snaking out his tongue and tracing Lucy's nipples before Natsu pressed her breasts together and licked both her nipples before gently biting down on them making Lucy's legs shake from arousal.

Natsu eventually released her breasts and continued his path down her body, using his tongue to trace her navel before he reached her panties, which by now were soaked with her arousal. Natsu inhaled the sweet scent of Lucy before he slid her panties down her legs, leaving the blonde completely exposed.

Natsu hungrily eyed Lucy's aroused folds before he spread her legs further apart and placed his hands on her folds and spread them to view her wetness. Natsu's fingers lightly started rubbing against her entrance and she whimpered from his touch before he began tracing her folds as he reached back up and placed his hand on her breast and caressed it as he licked her inner thigh.

The beautiful blonde whimpered as Natsu's tongue teased her inner thigh and Lucy moaned from how smooth his tongue licked her. His fingers danced around her womanhood and she continued to have her eyes shut tightly in arousal before he set her leg down. He licked her entrance and kneaded her breast before his tongue snaked its way into her womanhood.

Lucy's back arched and her moans of ecstasy never ceased as Natsu licked her insides and he caressed her chest before bringing his hand down to her womanhood. With her lust now driving her arousal, she seized both her ample orbs and fondled them while her moans increased in volume as Natsu's tongue ventured into her walls.

Natsu's tongue wiggled and wormed about inside of Lucy's womanhood while his fingers sensuously rubbed her clit. Her legs continued to twitch as she played with and kneaded her breasts while he licked her insides. Lucy held her left breast up to her lip where she started licking her tit and as Natsu enjoyed the hot sight, he felt himself growing hard within his pants.

Natsu's tongue temporarily removed itself from Lucy's wetness and flicked and sucked at her clit. Her brown eyes finally opened to reveal lust in them as she looked down at her companion licking her lower regions and moaned at him. He smiled at the buxom blonde before his fingers wriggled inside of her and she sat up in time for him to plant his mouth on her tit.

Lucy moaned as Natsu rubbed his lips together and sucked on her hard bud. She moaned a final time before her fluids streamed out of her pussy and Natsu continued working his lips together on her bud in the meantime. The blonde looked down as her release flowed out of her and panted as Natsu freed her bud to lick her streams and he smiled at the taste.

Natsu stood up and was about to remove his pants and boxers before Lucy stopped him and Natsu wondered what she was doing before she kneeled down and took them off herself. She gasped at seeing his erection up close and personal and marveled at its size before she cupped her large breasts.

She immediately smothered her breasts together on his member and he moaned at her warm cleavage surrounding his length. Lucy's tongue snaked out and began trailing on the veins on Natsu's shaft as she began to lick his cock and rubbed her breasts together on his manhood. He moaned as the blonde pressed her mounds on his tower and she smiled at how hard he felt.

Natsu couldn't resist any more as he began pumping his cock through her cleavage and she rubbed her tongue on his manhood. She chuckled as she licked the emerging foreskin and lathered it before it was completely soaked at the head. Lucy smiled before planting her mouth his erection and he shuddered as the tip of his cannon was engulfed by her saliva.

She rubbed and massaged the pinkette's manhood with her ample cleavage as she pumped her head on his tower. Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's head as she shot her mouth down his cock as it jetted into her bobbing mounds and mouth alike. He smiled at her as she pleasured his member and was astounded at how far it reached down her throat.

Despite not initially breathing properly upon taking it into her mouth, she overcame this problem and stirred her tongue around his foreskin. Natsu's manhood flew into Lucy's mouth and she moaned as it throbbed in anticipation of his eventual orgasm. The Fire Dragon Slayer and Celestial Spirit Mage moaned in unison as she kneaded and squeezed her orbs on his erection.

She opened her mouth before blowing on his saliva-soaked foreskin and he shuddered before she licked the tip of his member. This was the last straw for Natsu as his cum erupted from his length and splattered on Lucy's face. His semen dripped down her face and trailed down into her cleavage before she licked what was closest to her mouth while he panted.

Lucy kept her breasts together on Natsu's erection as she licked up Natsu's release and she swallowed it whole. Natsu panted as Lucy released his manhood from her vast cleavage and simply licked her lips as she looked up at him. She winked at him and he smiled down at her. Lucy stood up and Natsu instantly wrapped his arms around her.

She did the same as he started walking Lucy towards the bed until she fell back onto it and he landed on top of her. They brightly smiled at each and rubbed their noses together. Natsu moved his erection closer to Lucy's womanhood and began to rub it against her folds. Lucy purred at Natsu and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Lucy, are you ready?" Natsu asked his blonde lover and she kissed him and smiled at him.

"I've always been ready for you Natsu." Lucy said and Natsu smiled before he slowly entered Lucy's warmth taking her virginity and Natsu looked at her out of concern as she gritted her teeth in pain.

To comfort her through the pain, Natsu framed Lucy's face and kissed her passionately while stroking her cheek and Lucy returned the loving gesture. After a few minutes, Lucy and Natsu's eyes opened and her brown orbs signaled to him that it was alright before he began pounding his manhood into her walls.

Lucy's hands cupped Natsu's handsome face and stroked his cheek while he drove his manhood into her fiery innards. She moaned as her breasts started to bounce about freely against Natsu's muscled chest while Natsu placed his right hand on her cheek and lovingly stroked it with his left one above her shoulder.

She looked up at Natsu as he pounded his manhood into her wetness and she drew her hips backwards to better grind his length inside of her. The cherry-haired man moaned as he shot his glory into her caverns and he struck her innards to the point of where they heavily rumbled. Lucy watched as her large breasts jiggled and bounced about from Natsu's powerful movements.

She moaned as she watched her ample assets bounce while she wrapped her legs around his lower back while he slammed his package into her womanhood. Natsu stroked Lucy's cheek while pumping his manhood into her core and she bucked her legs against his while her blush spread across her face from the intense pleasure she felt.

Her hips grinded his manhood within her insides and both loudly moaned as they worked their hips together. Natsu's left hand slid down Lucy's shoulder and palmed her breast before proceeding to caress it passionately. He leaned forward to smother his lips against Lucy's and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so.

As his obsidian eyes stared in her chocolate hues, he finally cupped her other mound and gripped her hardened tits between his fingers before pulling the bobbing buds up. Lucy moaned in their kiss from this as their tongues licked and wagged on each other while he thrust into her innards.

She noticed his cannon beginning to swell as her insides tightened from his movements and he freed her tits. They jiggled upon release before he cupped her orbs again and pressed his fingers into them before kneading them. He groped and held onto the bouncing mounds of flesh as he thrashed his length into the depths of Lucy's innards.

She glided her hands on his back and slowly dug her nails into his shoulder blades. While this made him groan, Natsu continued kissing her as their tongues and bodies clashed in the midst of their romantic romp. Lucy whimpered as Natsu's manhood jerked into her warmth and she grew tighter from his powerful movements.

They separated lips and licked one another's tongues while still moaning at loudly as they could manage. Natsu moaned as his heaving balls grew tighter and Lucy's breasts jiggled and heaved in his massaging hands. Both closed their eyes in an almost heavenly bliss as his foreskin struck and pounded deeply into her stomach with her legs still locked around him.

At last, both lovers ceased licking one another's tongues as her pussy coiled his cock and squeezed it until his seeds flowed into her womb like a whitewater stream. Both of Natsu and Lucy's release exploded from her entrance and drowned the Fire Dragon Slayer's hilt with their rich, creamy fluids.

Once his seeds were spent, Natsu nearly collapsed onto Lucy but caught himself in time and rested his forehead against her own. Their sweaty temples touched each other and they smiled at each other before sharing another kiss.

"You're so amazing Natsu." Lucy panted in ecstasy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Luce. But you know what the best part is." Natsu said.

"What's that Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"It's not over yet." Natsu answered and Lucy giggled before she straddled Natsu and gave his member a few pumps before placing her wetness back onto it and she started to thrust down onto her lover's cock before he renewed his series of thrusts.

Natsu's hips charged upright into Lucy's innards as she rode his manhood and her walls grinded it with her innards. He placed his hands on her breasts and kneaded them against one another as she worked her hips on his manhood allowing her inner walls to grind his cock with each roll of her hips.

The blonde Celestial Spirit Mage moaned as Natsu pounded his manhood into her walls and toyed with her ample bosom as it bounced about in his hands. They smiled at one another as they versed hips with each other and he rammed his length into the depths of her wetness.

Lucy smiled at him while rolling her hips forward and Natsu jerked his crotch upright to send his member pummeling into her body. He caressed his lover's large chest before opting to hold onto her waist as she grinded her wetness on his manhood and she moaned with glee as she did so.

Natsu pounded his cock into her stomach and Lucy's blush hadn't lessened in the least as he did so. She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and held onto him as his mighty thrusts rocked her body. She sent her lips crashing down against his and stroked his cheek affectionately as he wrapped his arms around her back to hold her close to him.

Both black and brown eyes blissfully stared into one another as they thrust against one another. Both lover's worked their hips together while they kissed and clashed tongues with him stroking her back. Lucy's huge breasts jiggled and heaved against Natsu's chest as she brought her wetness down his hilt until he unleashed an immeasurable tidal wave of cum within her.

The young couple moaned as Natsu's semen blasted from her entrance and covered his testicles. Lucy lifted her warmth off Natsu and she rested on her side while their release poured from her as Natsu rubbed the sweat from his forehead before he saw Lucy raise her hand to catch his attention.

"Oh Natsu, I don't think I've had enough pleasuring yet." Lucy said in flirtatious voice and Natsu chuckled.

"Awfully lusty aren't ya Lucy." Natsu said before he lay on his side with Lucy and she arched her leg into the air before Natsu slid himself back into her warmth before Natsu began banging himself into her warmth.

Lucy moaned as Natsu pounded his erection into her pussy while he slid his hand under her side and cupped her breasts while starting to squeeze and rub them together. He buried his fingers into the pliable flesh and squeezed the ample orbs as they jiggled from his powerful impacts.

Lucy's arched leg trembled with pleasure as her lover's hilt jetted into her warm entrance and his length rumbled her walls with his heavy impacts. Natsu started smoothly licking her neck and Lucy squealed in delight as she felt his hardness heavily slamming into her womb with each thrust.

Natsu brushed his tongue on Lucy's neck before he started nibbling the spot he had just licked and she whimpered as her eyes squeezed shut as a deep blush covered her face. His lustful canines nipped at her neck and licked as he rammed his member into her walls with great speed and power.

Lucy kept her leg arched in the air as her fingers dug into the bed and her body rocked and shook from the intense pounding she was taking while her breasts bobbed and jiggled and her toes curled from the immense pleasure coursing through her body from the sex.

Natsu's lust-fueled erection jerked through Lucy's folds and her delicious ass met his lap once again. She moaned with him as he teasingly gnawed on her neck and gripped her hard nipples before twirling them making the lust-driven blonde mage's mind even more ecstatic.

She felt another orgasm on the way and Natsu felt the same as his balls tightened from the building pleasure he felt. Despite this, he never let up on his relentless pace of one second as he banged his member into her hot walls and she still smiled while her eyes went white with lust.

She smiled back at him and turned her head enough for him to kiss her just in time for his semen to burst out of her pussy. It splattered against their crotches and both Natsu and Lucy relaxed as soon as they were done climaxing.

Natsu tenderly stroked his arm and he kissed her lips a single time before removing himself and gathering Lucy up in his arms before Lucy clapped her hands and the lights went out before she shared another kiss with the love of her life.

"I love you so much Natsu. I always have and always will. And I'm so glad you're mine even though you deserve so much better than me." Lucy said before Natsu kissed her again.

"Lucy, the reason I love you so much is because there is _no one_ better than you. I've never met a girl that makes me feel the way you do. And that's why my love for you will always remain true." Natsu said and tears of joy streamed from Lucy's face before the two lover's shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 _ **~Years Later~**_

Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel and Levy McGarden Redfox were currently taking a stroll through the park with their children. Lucy's child was a ten year old girl named Luna with long pink hair and brown eyes whose personality was much like her mother, but had the same exuberant air of confidence that her father had.

Levy's child was a ten year old boy with black slicked back hair and hazel eyes named Caige. His personality was a mixture of both his parents personalities; short-tempered and confrontational like his father, but still had the cheerful, upbeat personality of his mother.

"So Mom, why does every time Dad and Uncle Gajeel get together they always end up fighting each other?" Luna asked her mom.

"Well Luna, you know how your dad is, that unruly dragon is always looking to fight someone. I swear you think that he'd have grown out of that after ten years, but I guess somethings never change." Lucy said with a roll of her eyes and Luna giggled at this.

"No kidding Lucy, I swear those two are almost like brothers the way they act." Levy said and Caige grinned in a similar fashion to his father.

"Well you know what they say, you never hit anyone harder than your friends. And I don't think I've ever seen anyone hit each other harder than I've seen Uncle Natsu and Dad hit each other." Caige said.

"Well I don't know about that, I think Gray and I have taken some pretty good shots at each other before." They heard someone say and they all turned to see Natsu and Gajeel approach them.

"Dad!" Luna and Caige said together before they both ran and embraced their fathers.

"So dad, how was the meeting at the magic council." Luna asked.

"The same as it always is, mostly dull and otherwise boring. I swear ever since all the dark guilds have been wiped out, being a Wizard Saint really isn't that exciting anymore. But hey, I wouldn't trade this title for anything." Natsu said as he stuck out his chest with pride.

"Humph, that's just like you always showing off in front of your daughter." Gajeel said.

"What's wrong Gajeel, not jealous of me because I'm a Wizard Saint are you?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Please, even with that title you're still the same punk that used to get his ass kicked by people like Erza and Laxus." Gajeel sneered.

"Well how about I kick your ass right now for old time's sake." Natsu said as he took off his waistcoat and fired up his hands.

"Alright, let's go. I've been looking to break someone's face today. Gajeel said, but before he could take up a fighting stance, he along with Natsu were slapped hard across the head by their wives.

"What have we said about fighting in front of the kids?!" Lucy and Levy shouted at their husbands while glaring at them and those glares scared the two Dragon Slayers into standing down.

"Mom and Auntie Lucy are scary aren't they?" Caige said to Luna.

"You have no idea." Luna grinned.

* * *

LOL, it looks like some things never change do they. I had so much fun writing this lemon, especially with the cameo appearances of all the different couples in this story. By the way, if anyone is wondering, these couple are all of my favorite couples involving the mages of Fairy Tail Guild. The only ones I didn't include in this story are Erza and Jellal and Cana and Bacchus.

It took me forever to find a decent plotline for this story, but once I did it was smooth sailing from there. I also had a little bit of inspiration for the scene with Natsu dodging the bullets in that arcade gambling game. I took that idea from one of my favorite scenes from another of my favorite anime: _**Sword Art Online II**_. Incidentally, the voice actress for Lucy, Cherami Leigh is also one of the main characters from _**SAOII**_ , Asuna Yuuki.

As for the epilogue, I have to give special thanks to my BETA Reader _**The Keeper of Worlds**_ for his help in coming up with an idea for my ending scene. I don't always do epilogues for my lemons (unless it's for a crossover), but since Natsu and Lucy is my favorite pairing in Fairy Tail, I thought it was more than appropriate.

Now as for the nest pairing in this series, the next girl you'll see Natsu paired up with is his childhood friend Lisanna. Well I hope you all enjoy this, especially you _**shinji01kari**_ and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
